gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Engil
The Engil are an extremely advanced military race who have ruled and still do rule several galaxies. After building up colossal armadas in their home galaxies with rapid speed, the Engil operate through launching giant expeditions in brutal destructive campaigns on neighbouring galaxies. Their technology is extremely advanced and powerful, gradually acquired over several millennia through their conquest of other powerful alien races. Far outnumbering other hostile races such as the Goa'uld and the Replicators, the Engil's military might in their home galaxy comprises many octillions of high officers alone. The Engil have only one main aim, to rule the entire universe as they find it, and have made ruthless tactical decisions over thousands of years in order to expand their tyrannical empire. Background and History Around 15,000 BC, the Engil had fully evolved into a sentient race, inhabiting their ancient home planet in the inner systems of their home galaxy (believed to be the Tau'ri-named Whirlpool Galaxy). Little is known of their early years, although it is clear that they quickly advanced as a race, and within two milennia had become advanced enough to begin space travel. They soon began hostile raids on neigbouring systems, and around 12,500 BC had managed to conquer several small systems and had begun colonisation of new worlds, spreading their numbers over these systems in a very short time. From this point the Engil multiplied in both power and numbers, and by 10,000 BC had become so advanced as to manage to gain dominion over the entire galaxy. In doing so, the Engil came up against their first significant threat, the Makalians, the main humanoid empire within the galaxy. After a war lasting nearly a century, the Makalians were defeated and the Engil absorbed their own technology, much of which came to resemble the key aspects of the Engil race in terms of their emphasis on stealth and cunning. Mixing these traits with their prior strategies of mass destruction was arguably the key to the future power and might of their conquest through the stars. As the respected Engil scholar Tardeas Haukirassen would later state, they became 'the complete empire...a nigh unstoppable power in their own ambitions.' Conflict with the Fast From then on, the Engil were able to more easily conquer all before them, having gained control of three more galaxies by 1 AD. However, in their bid for dominance over a fifth galaxy, the Engil came unstuck as they faced their most deadly threat yet, an extremely advanced race called the 'Fast', whose weapons and ships were mainly composed of pure destructive energy, and whose own people could render themselves invisible both to sight and sensors. Despite the fact that the Fast, unlike the Engil, were content in dwelling within their own space rather than setting their sights on galactic domination, they were the most powerful race the Engil had yet encountered; due to the endless destruction waged upon each of their assault armadas. It was here that the Engil empire was under threat, as the Fast became a nigh-implacable foe. However, at the same time, another Engil expeditionary force had encountered a race similar to their own named the Kalari. Here the Engil committed to an extremely rare thing, and sought alliance with the Kalari, in order to destroy the Fast. With the Engil promising them a share of the Fast's technology and resources upon the event of victory, the Kalari agreed. Soon, the combined assaults from the two powerful races saw the tide begin to turn against the Fast, and eventually they were worn down and destroyed. Predictably, the Engil, having managed to access the 'Fastian' technology themselves, then betrayed their galactic allies, using their newly discovered energetic weapons against them. This annihilated the Kalari, and saw the Engil further increase their power and technology. At first, the energy-based weaponry obtained from the Fast was highly unstable, possessing a sentient will which openly attacked the Engil; but after decades of scientific research and revision made to the technology, the Engil were eventually able to bend it to their own uses. By 500 AD they had managed to fully integrate the Fastian technology into their own, re-designing their vessels and war engines accordingly, which increased their destructive power by almost three-fold. The greatest acquisition from the Fast, however, came in the shape of the so-called 'Mega Planet'. These worlds were internally-engineered, or 'mantleformed', to become massive destructive weapons against foes, unleashing a deadly array of energy in order to destroy anything threatening them. Having come across at least nine of them in their war with the Fast, the Engil soon discovered the ways they could create these massive weapons for themselves, by taking planets and burrowing within them in order to calibrate their power into a deadly armament. They also used the technology to create a gigantic new design of ship, hundreds of times smaller than Mega Planets yet hundreds of times larger than their biggest ships: the Cygnoid 'Warplanet'. The Imperium and the Milky Way With the destruction of the Fast and the Kalari, and with their devestating Warplanets leading their new armadas, the Engil became untouchable in their own destructive ambitions. In 1000 AD they conquered their eighth galaxy, that belonging to a race who had become another large threat to them. A humanoid 'Imperium', they were a powerful race who governed the entire galaxy, and had a significant defensive platform in operation in order to ward off outside attackers. The Engil, despite initial setbacks in this new campaign, soon began to carve open the Imperium through sheer annihilative force rather than their pre-adopted method of stealth and secrecy. The Imperium, despite a significant warfleet of their own, soon fell back to their planetary capital, Galleria, where they were eventually defeated after a decade-long siege. However, many billions of their citizens fled the galaxy in order to establish new civilizations in neigbouring galaxies. The largest and most important of these came to the Milky Way Galaxy around 1100, and re-established themselves as the Imperium there. Within a further 800 years however, the Engil had found the Imperium again in their invasion of the Milky Way. Led by High Commander Aldan, the Engil armada initiated another war against the Imperium, with a small convoy also having attempted an aborted invasion of the Tau'ri's solar system. The Engil's progress in their campaigns, however, was dented after outside communication with their leaders in neigbouring galaxies was cut off due to a mysterious power. Subsequently, the Engil fell into disarray in their strategies, and a new faction calling themselves the Fek'jar split away from the main expedition after a disagreement with Aldan over tactics. The Engil under Aldan insisted that they find the powerful weapon of the Ancients known as the 'Black Mountain', in order to bring it back to their home galaxy and thus advance their conquest centrally. By contrast, the Fek'jar, led by Engil Fleet Commander Fereth'Gur, were merely focused on destroying both the Imperium and the Goa'uld threats in the galaxy, and claimed that they were staying true to the Engil's acquis in their plans. Aldan's rationale was that the galaxy was weak and not a priority for conquering as of yet, trusting more to the Engil's stealth tactics rather than the Fek'jar's venomous assaults. The two powers then came to blows, and began to wage war on each other, with each side taking several weakening blows in the course of the conflict. With infighting rife, both the Imperium and the Tau'ri began working together to destabilise the Engil's presence in the Milky Way. During this period, thousands of Engil joined the Fek'jar in protest of Aldan's ever-increasingly strange tactics, prompting membership of the so-called 'rebels' to slowly approach the main Engil's own. With this in mind, Aldan put his own ambitions on hold, and re-focused all his Engil fleets on exterminating the Fek'jar. Invading the Mega Planet that was the Fek'jar's homeworld, the Engil wreaked havoc, captured Fereth'Gur and laid waste to the rebel's now-leaderless ships and colonies during their withdrawal from that part of space. Despite the defeat of the Fek'jar, Aldan had become increasingly unstable and paranoid in his actions, with some whispering that he had succumbed to an Ancient entity. Apparently going against his own wishes, his senior commanders appointed the now-brainwashed Fereth'Gur - noted for his skill in leadership and his merciless military tactics - as his 'regent' in a newly-created position of 'Army and Navy Commander'. However, less than a month later, the newly-unified Engil were completely destroyed by a mysterious Ancient entity known as the 'Viceroy', a powerful individual who was inhabiting the body of the presumed-dead Colonel Jones, a member of the US Airforce of the Tau'ri. Every Engil ship in the Milky Way was simultaneously destroyed and the Mega Planets broken up by the sheer power, with many of the Imperium suspecting that Aldan's ambitions had corrupted his state of mind, and so let in the Ancient power to destroy the Engil from within. Following the defeat of the Engil in the Milky Way Galaxy, no more expeditions have been launched to there from their central galaxy, a precautionary measure due to the loss of contact with Aldan's armada. Physiology The Engil have one main warrior caste, the Engil Goridan, and several lesser castes which primarily operate as 'ground fodder' during their military movements. Their other castes make up the civilizations and governments of their many trillions of systems. The Goridans are tall (often over 7 foot), extremely bulky and muscular figures with humanoid gaits, but their skin is of a dark red/pink tinge, covered in thousands of miniscule scales, giving them a reptilian-like appearance. Another caste, the mainly civilian Mosikar, are similar in appearance and height, but are often thinner and more reserved in their movements. Castes such as the Taradis are used for primary military functions, such as pilots of ships and war engines, as well as scouting warriors. These are shorter, often not exceeding human height, and in the case of those used for ground combat, their brains are less advanced which prevents them from using advanced weapons technology such as arm devices. The Goridan and the Taradis castes each have three hearts, providing them with advanced energy and giving them high capacity for physical strains when in battle. The Mosikar and other civilian castes have only one heart, and their brains are advanced only in intellectual levels rather than provided with the drugs given to Engil warriors. Most castes, including the Goridan, live for approximately two-hundred years, although the oldest recorded Engil had reached the age of three-hundred and seventy-two. Administration The Engil's ruler is known as the 'High Premier', and rules over their home planet, Makal. Little is known concerning the various governmental systems below the High Premier, the current of which is known to be Parasar, only that there are seemingly millions of policy advisors and civil servants operating within the political residences. The Premier himself does not engage in field combat, and has possibly not done so for hundreds of years, due to his responsibilities in running the vast empire. In each armada a 'High Commander' is appointed to oversee the progress of the military forces, and this High Commander is often chosen from among the elite range of powerful military leaders based in the Engil's home galaxy. The commander of the Engil force which came upon the Milky Way Galaxy was Aldan, who, like many others of his rank, made use of the powerful mantleformed Mega Planet as his strategic base of operations. Military Despite the extensive bureaucracy of the Engil's central administration, they are first and foremost a military race and they have many hundreds of devolved 'war parliaments' in the central systems of their galaxies. These all utilise the role of the High Commander, who is often advised by councils of war, made up of generals and fleet commanders who provide intelligence on expeditionary movements. In time, these councils of war deliberate on new strategic movements in line with the Engil's thirst for galactic conquest. Below is a list of Engil Army and Navy ranks. Technology The Engil are an extremely technologically advanced race, having developed their technological processes over thousands of years through the absorption of countless other races'. As a result, it is virtually impossible for an Engil to determine where every one of their advancements originated from, due to the sheer size of their growth and conquest as a military power. However, the two key milestones in building the Engil's technology were gained from the victories over the Makalians and the Fast. Both races left a heavy influence on the Engil's technology and thus their future direction. Armour The Engil possess a fine type of body armour, primarily constructed for the Goridan and Patisala castes. It is derived from the shield-energy technology of the Fast, and is built in several synthetic layers, melded together through complex techniques to create a light, durable yet incredibly strong defensive bodyguard. Prior to their conflict with the Fast, the Engil utilised heavier, clunkier armour derived from bronze-like metals found in several of their local star systems. This was later discarded in favour of the Fast technology, and since then the Engil have seen increased success in both efficiency and preservation of numbers during action in the field. Arm Device The Engil construct arm devices, or 'weapons gauntlets' as they are alternatively known, for use by their primary troops, captains, generals and other high ranking members of the army. These devices are incredibly sophisticated, utilising the most advanced technology the Engil have yet devised. The gauntlets are attached by a number of complex wires, which feed directly into the Engil warrior's nerve-system, and determine the weapon chosen through in-built replication functions. Arm devices are capable of producing devestating ordnance which give the warrior a significant advantage when in the field. In addition, other defensive and recuperative functions are built in. The weapons available have been known to range from simple phase bolts, to flamethrowers, to other explosive projectiles. Other functions range from an in-built geographical locator screen, a water cannon which is often used to extinguish explosions and the detritus found at disaster sites, and an interface to activate the warrior's jump pack. Another function activates the Engil's personal energy shield, giving them an extra layer of defence. However, the shield is small and can usually only sustain ten to twelve shots with a typical phase gun, an area that engineers are currently working to strengthen. Jump Pack Jump packs are the mainstay of the Engil troop when in combat. They are mass-produced on their countless worlds, and the most advanced models give the Engil the ability to ascend even to a planet's stratosphere. When in action, warriors often make use of jump packs for short journeys; with the lesser models, of which there are the greatest number and availability, long sustained flight is difficult due to the rapid amount of energy burned. Therefore the Engil are usually loathe to use them unless seeking quick escape from a considerably stronger foe, or when in a zone of extreme danger. Nevertheless, the ability to give the Engil this manner of flight during action has been a strong symbol of their military prowess and conquest during their endless campaigns. Handheld Weapons Those 'lesser' Engil warriors who do not have access to arm devices utilise a range of deadly weapons for both close combat and long-range fighting. Scouts are equipped with Tiras pistols, small, compact yet efficient short-range phase weapons which are best at eliminating weaker enemies during close combat encounters; phase assault rifles, which are more powerful than pistols and are the most common weapon granted to Engil troops, used more for long-range combat; and Makalian death blades, powerful close-range swords made of powerful yet light alloys. Blade warriors, who are specially trained for close combat, are equipped with pistols and death blades, but they primarily use the powerful Fastian energy blades, which are capable of cutting through enemy lines with pinpoint precision. Constructed from the Fast's energy technology, these blades are also infused with a variety of toxins which accelerate the deaths of those that they merely come into contact with, as well as those attacked wholly by the weapon. For Engil warriors possessing gauntlets, these become their primary weapons, although they are also equipped with additional arms such as pistols and rifles. Captains and generals are also armed with the most powerful primary ordnance, the obliterator rifle, which fires heavy-duty energy bolts capable of destroying whole squadrons of enemy warriors. War Vehicles and Engines The Engil make use of a range of complex battle machines to advance their military purpose. The primary ground transports used are hovercrafts designed to carry up to 44 Engil warriors at any given time, not including the standard Engil pilot. These are generally known as 'carry carts' and are not designed specifically for combat, being only loosely armed with two standard energy cannons. A more powerful transport is the Matrikias 'roller', a heavily-armoured tracked assault vehicle which can transport a high number of warriors and is fitted with four powerful energy cannons. These are extremely lethal combat vehicles and are built for all manner of terrain, being a powerful symbol of the Engil's brute force. The Engil use a number of war engines during military combat. The most common is the Fastian Dreadnought, piloted by a specially trained Engil warrior and fused with the same technology used to engineer arm devices. The dreadnought is more or less an extension of an Engil warrior, heavily armed and armoured, fitted with a shield and, in some cases, capable of flight. Another common engine is the Leviathan, or 'warspider', a four-to-eight-legged war machine crowned with a heavily armoured cockpit, which is manned by 4 Engil warriors. Warspiders are fitted with advanced energy cannons and powerful phase arrays, and are also capable of flight; they are often launched from Engil transport vessels before transforming into their ground function upon contact with the surface. They are often used to head major Engil assaults and, equipped with powerful shields, are the devestating figure-head for Engil ground campaigns. Ships The Engil fleet is made up of a wide variety of incredibly fast, strongly armoured and stealthy, manoeuvrable warships. Many have a notable 'bird beak' shape on their prows, intended to represent their sharpness and cunning in combat. The primary weapons used are photon cannons and the Helix torpedo, the latter a deadly weapon engineered in the Engil's home galaxy, and the mainstay of their fleet armament. Upon arrival in the Milky Way galaxy, Aldan's armada integrated the powerful Polaris cannon - reverse-engineered through victories over their Goa'uld rivals - into their own ship's weapons. The Engil had already possessed a more advanced version of the highly-powerful Timebank energy cannon, being known as the Nova torpedo, before Aldan discovered it in use by the Goa'uld and Imperium in the Milky Way. Engineered from Fast technology, the Nova cannon is fitted on the Engil's most powerful warships. Engil ships are equipped with an extremely advanced hyperdrive system which allows them quick travel between systems. All ships are constructed from a powerful material known as casavrite, mined from the Engil's war foundries in their home systems. In addition, these casavrite hulls are overladen with a shield-energy construct, a technology gained from the Fast, which can be additionally used to cloak the vessel. With larger ships, extra high-strength shields are utilised, making the Engil a truly daunting prospect in space combat. Engil Fighter: Names: Gasi Squadron 1-72, Mokujiato Squadrons 1-48... Dimensions: Length: 12m/ Width: 4.1m/ Height: 6.25m Armament: 2 Upgraded Photon Blasters/ Primary Phase Array Defence: Casavrite Hull/ Fastian Shield-Energy Power/Proplusion: Votorb Hyperdrive/ Sublight Engine Other Features: Cloaking Device/ Communication System/ Self-Destruct Crew: 1 (1 Engil Pilot) Engil fighters are constructed in their billions, and are used for all manner of assaults, both planetary and in the course of space warfare. Engil Assault Vessel: Names: Convoys Feljidan 1-28, Convoys Gajivos 1-28... Dimensions: Length: 76m/ Width: 24m/ Height: 28m Armament: 6 Photon Cannons/ Primary Phase Array Defence: Casavrite Hull/ Fastian Shield-Energy Power/Proplusion: Votorb Hyperdrive/ 2 Sublight Engines Other Features: Cloaking Device/ Communication System/ Self-Destruct/ Troop-Holds/ Vehicle Transport Bays Crew: 111 Approx (1 Engil Captain/ 20 Engil Lieutenants/ 10 Engil Pilots/ 10 Army Captains (also often including one or more Generals)/ 20 Army Troops/ 20 Blade Warriors/ 30 Scouts) Assault vessels are primarily used to assault planets and transport troops to surface combat. They often carry war engines such as dreadnoughts and warspiders, as well as a range of other vehicles and surface transports. Engil Destroyer: Names: Attiliar, Proseidan, Variyos, Makosidan... Dimensions: Length: 148m/ Width: 46m/ Height: 38m Armament: 6 Nova Cannons/ 6 Helix Cannons/ 20 Photon Cannons/ Advanced Phase Array Defence: Casavrite Hull/ Fastian Shield-Energy/ Engil Shield Power/Proplusion: Votorb Hyperdrive/ 4 Sublight Engines Other Features: Cloaking Device/ Communication System/ Self-Destruct/ Large Transport-Holds Crew: 240 Approx (1 Engil Captain/ 80 Engil Lieutenants/ 100 Engil Pilots/ 10 Army Captains (also often including one or more Generals)/ 50 Additional Army Warriors) Powerful war vessels used primarily to lead space battles. The smallest ships to be fitted with Engil advanced shields and torpedo arrays. Engil Cruiser: Names: Castius, Akanavussen, Setyri, Aqtoniri... Dimensions: Length: 431m/ Width: 92m/ Height: 85m Armament: 14 Helix Cannons/ 30 Photon Cannons/ Advanced Phase Array Defence: Casavrite Hull/ Fastian Shield-Energy/ Engil Shield Power/Proplusion: Votorb Hyperdrive/ 6 Sublight Engines Other Features: Cloaking Device/ Advanced Communication System/ Self-Destruct/ Large Transport-Holds Crew: 500 Approx (1 Engil Captain/ 120 Engil Lieutenants/ 140 Engil Pilots/ 40 Army Captains (also often including one or more Generals)/ 220 Additional Army Warriors) Advanced vessels found in great number in Engil warfleets. Often used to deliver support fire to both larger and smaller ships in the armada. Engil Makala Attacker: Names: Sakoradan, Tavrojius, Fletara, Basilicon... Dimensions: Length: 428m/ Width: 114m/ Height: 96m Armament: 14 Nova Cannons/ 18 Helix Cannons/ 40 Photon Cannons/ Advanced Phase Array Defence: Casavrite Hull/ Fastian Shield-Energy/ Engil Shield Power/Proplusion: Votorb Hyperdrive/ 6 Sublight Engines Other Features: Cloaking Device/ Advanced Communication System/ Self-Destruct Crew: 300 Approx (1 Engil Captain/ 100 Engil Lieutenants/ 100 Engil Pilots/ 10 Army Captains (also often including one or more Generals)/ 90 Additional Army Warriors) Powerful assault vessels used as much larger variants of destroyers in order to increase efficiency in space warfare. Extreme firepower combined with stealth and manoeuvrability make these ships the epitome of the Engil's strategic ideology, and a popular choice for Fleet Commanders to employ in their campaigns. Engil Battleship (Praying Mantis Class) Names: Deathlight, Mortevizar, Murajavi, Photos, Hellfire... Dimensions: Length: 1848m/ Width: 876m/ Height: 942m Armament: 30 Nova Cannons/ 62 Helix Cannons/ 178 Photon Cannons/ Advanced Phase Array Defence: Casavrite Hull/ Fastian Shield-Energy/ Engil Shield Power/Proplusion: Votorb Hyperdrive/ 14 Sublight Engines Other Features: Cloaking Device/ Advanced Communication System/ Self-Destruct/ Large Transport-Holds Crew: 2020 Approx (1 Engil Commander (occasionally Fleet Commander) / 20 Engil Captains/ 400 Engil Lieutenants/ 600 Engil Pilots/ 20 Army Generals/ 180 Army Captains/ 800 Additional Army Warriors) Extremely powerful vessel often used as a flagship in Engil warfleets. Thousands have been constructed and few have been destroyed, the greatest number lost in the war with the Fast when the model was less advanced. Engil Battleship (Conqueror Class) Names: Voceati, Canalos, Parasar's Blade, Starkiller, Luxijor... Dimensions: Length: 2338m/ Width: 842m/ Height: 859m Armament: 46 Nova Cannons/ 82 Helix Cannons/ 248 Photon Cannons/ Advanced Phase Array Defence: Casavrite Hull/ Fastian Shield-Energy/ Engil Shield Power/Proplusion: Votorb Hyperdrive/ 12 Sublight Engines Other Features: Cloaking Device/ Advanced Communication System/ Self-Destruct Crew: 2000 Approx (1 Engil Commander (occasionally Fleet Commander) / 10 Engil Captains/ 390 Engil Lieutenants/ 900 Engil Pilots/ 100 Army Captains (also often including one or more Generals)/ 600 Additional Army Warriors) Advanced variant of the Praying Mantis, built just before the Engil's invasion of the Milky Way Galaxy. More streamlined than its sister battleship, and possessing advanced upgrades to its Nova and Helix torpedoes. Engil Warship (Nexoid Class) Names: Lucarin, Annihalation, Vanguard, Cassanomari, Vejilion... Dimensions: Length: 5000m/ Width: 1450m/ Height: 1270m Armament: 120 Nova Cannons/ 200 Helix Cannons/ 540 Photon Cannons/ Advanced Phase Array Defence: Casavrite Hull/ Fastian Shield-Energy/ Engil Shield Power/Proplusion: Votorb Hyperdrive/ 12 Sublight Engines Other Features: Cloaking Device/ Advanced Communication System/ Self-Destruct Crew: 4000 Approx (1 Engil Commander (occasionally Fleet Commander) / 50 Engil Captains/ 450 Engil Lieutenants/ 1500 Engil Pilots/ 50 Army Generals/ 450 Army Captains/ 2500 Additional Army Warriors) Often the figurehead for an Engil armada, being second only to the Warplanets, the Nexoid warships are devestating vessels which have often been used as 'wedges' to clear entire systems out of the Engil's way when speed demanded it. Many, however, were lost in the war with the Fast, and they are now a rarer sight in Engil campaigns. Only one was used in the invasion of the Milky Way, the Lucarin, which was eventually destroyed by the Imperium. Warplanets and Mega Planets The Engil's planet-constructs are the ultimate symbol of their power and dominance. The Cygnoid Warplanets are immensely destructive super-weapons, built upon the design of the Fast's Mega Planets yet carrying their own Engil identity. Around 950 miles in diamater, following the Fast conflict Warplanets have become the leaders of Engil armadas, driving through systems with destructive purpose. Along their surfaces and within their depths are sheer city-sized centres; war headquarters, armouries, administrative departments and even manufacturing plants. They possess a crew of many tens of thousands, as well as hundreds of thousands of Engil engineers, scientists, councillors and other officials. They are capable of holding up to one-thousand warships of various size, including tens of battleships, therefore making them a headquarters for the many warfleets in each armada. At the heart of each one is a powerful reactor and the centre of the ship's weapons' systems. A build-up of energy in these cores has been known to destroy entire planets with enough concentrated force. As many as three Warplanets were used in the Milky Way invasion. One, the Artaris, acted as a sentry to Aldan's home Mega Planet; another, the Destructor, was appropriated by the Fek'jar before their defeat. All three survived until the final destruction of the Engil in the Milky Way. Mega Planets were first designed by the Fast, nine of them being encountered by the Engil during their conflict with the advanced race. After the Fast's destruction, the Engil gained their use, but it was a long time before they had managed to successfully put them into operation due to the technology originally posing sentient resistance to alien use. After finding their way around these problems, the Engil soon discovered a way of creating these planets for themselves. Engil scientists took decaying planets before delving within their crusts, literally altering the very mantle of the planet and building in advanced bionic super-centres. Taking the energy of the planet's core, this power was then recalibrated into a powerful weapons array, with the supreme destructive force to destroy any threat posed to them. With these planets established, the Engil are able to use them as powerful administrative centres, often overseeing the governance of several systems in a galaxy. The surfaces of the planets themselves are often covered in one endless city, with much of it used as a system for controlling and regulating the planet's energy levels. The Engil that invaded the Milky Way established two Mega Planets, one belonging to Aldan and one later used by the Fek'jar prior to their destruction. Engil Cygnoid Warplanet Names: Artaris, Destructor, Adrosia, Lovadiou, Lenaxija... Diameter: 1,5000,000m (Approx 950 Miles) Armament: Internal Energy Nova Array/ 4000 Nova Torpedo Outlets/ 16,000 Helix Torpedo Outlets/ Advanced Phase Array/ 430,000 Projectile Batteries Defence: Reinforced Casavrite Hull/ Fastian Shield-Energy/ Advanced Engil Shield Power/Proplusion: Modified Votorb Hyperdrive/ 4 Primary Sublight Engines/ 28 Secondary Sublight Engines Other Features: Power Reactor/ Cloaking Device/ Advanced Communication System Crew: 300,000 Approx (1 Engil Fleet Commander (head position occasionally appropriated by a High Commander) / 5,000 Engil Captains/ 10,000 Engil Lieutenants/ 20,000 Engil Pilots/ 5,000 Army Generals/ 15,000 Army Captains/ 45,000 Additional Army Warriors/ Additional Populace of around 200,000